Lost and Found Love
by elaine.o.lopez
Summary: Maria and Georg mistakenly think that there is no hope for them. The story starts during the Laendler and goes on differently from there.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone. I'm new here and this is my first Sound of Music fanfic. If you read this, please leave me some reviews so I know where to improve on. Thank you in advance for accommodating newbies like me! This story takes us back to the moment of the Laendler. It goes a different direction from there (Georg and Elsa are already engaged at this point) but pretty much ends in the happy ever after between the characters we love.

* * *

As the orchestra music slowed to a finish, Georg and Maria stopped dancing. They looked into each other's eyes, both getting lost in the blue depths of each other.

The dance started out innocently enough. He had seen Maria and Kurt trying to dance the Laendler, and failing miserably. Kurt was much too short to do the turn correctly. He chuckled and offered his hand to Maria as Kurt stepped aside to make way for him. Maria looked surprised but continued the dance with him without missing a beat. He smiled like a little boy as she pulled up her skirt a bit to do the skipping steps and he clapped with the music as she danced around him.

As the dance steps got more and more intimate, the laughter in his eyes died down, replaced by a slow burning fire which did not escape Maria. They twirled around, one hand on their partner's hand as they continued the dance. Maria could feel the warmth of his hand even through the material of his formal gloves. She held her breath unknowingly as he put his arm around her waist and pulled her so tantalizingly close near the end of the song. His eyes held her gaze, almost challenging her to come even closer. She was getting lost in the depths of his eyes.

Maria knew she had no right to feel this way. She saw in his eyes what her heart wanted her to see. Her mind said that he was only looking at her with a simple affection for someone who has become a friend... or maybe it was just plain gratefulness for everything she has done for him and his children. But her heart told her that his eyes had a look of love mixed with... could it be, desire?

No... it simply cannot be true. He was marrying the baroness and she was going to be a nun. That was the truth. She stepped back away from him.

"I don't remember anymore..."

Almost immediately, the burning fire in his eyes died down, replaced with the melancholic look that was not new to him. _She doesn't feel the same way_. Georg wanted to kick himself for even thinking that she would even be interested. She was a postulant, for Christ's sake! But when Brigitta said that Maria's face had turned red, he allowed himself to hope. He looked at Maria. Yes indeed, she was blushing. The corners of his mouth turned up into a quiet smile and his eyes sparkled again. Yes, there is hope.

Over dinner and the rest of the evening, he barely said a word to anyone, even to Elsa or Max. He was lost in his thoughts. Did Maria feel the same way or was he imagining something that wasn't there? He was hoping Maria would come down to dine with them after Max offered to be her dinner partner. But she never showed up. To say that he was disappointed would be an understatement. He wanted to see her at the dinner table. To simply watch her, listen to what she had to say, to look at those blue eyes again and maybe find some answers to all the questions swimming around in his mind.

He realized the moment they stopped dancing that he was in love with her. Maybe he had been for quite awhile now, he just didn't allow himself to think such thoughts before. He loved her spunk, the energy she brought around with her. He loved her for loving his children. He loved the fire in her, with which she fought for them, with which she gave him a dressing down that afternoon by the lake. He loved her gentle, caring nature, the side of her that he sees when she strokes Gretl's hair or pulls Marta in an embrace. He loved her voice. She talks and sings like an angel. She had brought music back into their lives. And on top of all that, she was breathtakingly beautiful... not in the same way Elsa or even Agathe was. She had a simple, natural beauty radiating from within her. And it captivated him right from the time he first laid eyes on her, even in that hideous dress that the poor didn't want. Her golden hair seemed to capture light wherever she was, her clear complexion, free of makeup, those brilliant blue eyes that always told the truth... _Damn_. He swore to himself._ I should have looked in her eyes longer after she stepped away. I might have known what she felt..._

* * *

After the party was over, he sought Elsa. He needed to set things right, starting with her. He found her on the veranda smoking a cigar. He quickly came up behind her.

"Elsa..." he began.

"There you are, Darling! I was just thinking about what to give you for our honeymoon and..."

"Elsa, I'm sorry... it's no use..." Georg interrupted her, his face somber.

Elsa's heart leaped into her throat. She knew deep down what Georg was about to say. She knew it since that night he sang 'edelweiss' to his children. He had been distant with her since they arrived in Salzberg. More specifically, since his heated argument with Maria by the lake. He had changed, not all at like the Georg he had known in Vienna. The old Georg was not very emotional but always a perfect gentleman, always attentive to her. This new Georg was a stranger to her. He was whimsical... singing songs with his children, cracking jokes with his guests, dancing with the governess...

He seemed to be infatuated with the young fraulein then and the governess looked equally smitten. After seeing them dance the Laendler awhile ago, she was now sure.

"When two people talk of marriage..." Georg continued but Elsa interrupted him.

"Don't say another word, Georg please..." she gave him a sad smile. "You see, there are other things I've been thinking of. Fond as I am of you, I don't think you're the right man for me. You're much too independent and I need someone who needs me desperately... or at least needs my money desperately," she said, with a bitter laugh. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I will pack my little bags and return to Vienna where I belong." She looked directly at him, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would stop her. But she knew he wouldn't. He was in love with someone else. And as much as she truly cared for him, she knew she could not allow him to be unhappy.

Georg nodded mutely, not knowing what to say. Elsa had been his savior during those dark times when he was lost. She brought him out of his despair and back into the real world, and for that he would forever be grateful to her. But gratitude wasn't enough to base a marriage on. He loved her, but only as a friend. Still, he felt guilty for hurting her. And now here she was, generously giving him a gracious exit he didn't deserve.

He reached for her and gave her a tight hug.

"Elsa, I truly am sorry. I am an ungrateful wretch. You deserve better..." Georg murmured into her hair.

Elsa rubbed his back affectionately. "Georg, you deserve better too. We're far too different. You need someone who loves you and your children passionately." She paused, remembering the pained faces of his children when he announced that she was going to be their new mother. "I think we just saved ourselves AND your children from an unhappy future, don't you agree?" Elsa said with a chuckle. Georg knew his children did not take kindly to the baroness becoming their new mother, and he laughed with her. "Besides Georg," she said, her eyes twinkling, "somewhere out there, is a young lady, who I think, will never be a nun!"

His eyes widened in surprise. She saw right through him. Elsa truly was a friend. He gazed at her fondly and then kissed her goodbye.

"Auf wiedersehen, darling."

* * *

Maria didn't go back to the dinner party after realizing three things: One, she didn't belong there. The elite of Salzberg was downstairs and she had no right to sit, let alone dine with them. Two, even if it was alright for her to join, she had nothing suitable to wear. Three, she was not sure she could sit there at the same table and pretend nothing had changed between her and the captain.

She plopped down on her bed and exhaled loudly. No, she was definitely not going back down to the party. She went to the kitchen instead and poured herself a cup of tea. She quietly walked out to the grounds through the back door with the mug in her hand.

Maria entered the gazebo and sat on a bench, setting the mug down beside her. She sighed loudly. _Oh, what is wrong with you Maria? Captain Von Trapp merely danced with you to show his children how the dance goes! It didn't mean anything at all!_ But the more she tried to convince herself, the more confused she became. The dance didn't require him to pull her that close to his body. Nor gaze at her with smouldering eyes.

The captain looked like he wanted to kiss her then. She remembered how his hand was around her waist, gently pulling her towards him when they were already so close. He had lowered his head slightly towards her right before she stepped back. And that night he sang 'Edelweiss', he seemed unable to keep his eyes off her. Putting all that together, Maria came to the conclusion that it was indeed possible that Georg was in love with her._ Wait, 'Georg'? Where did that come from? Why am I thinking of the Captain as 'Georg'?_ She tried saying it out loud. _Georg._ She liked the feel of his name on her tongue. She felt giddy with excitement.

Maria knew she was in love with him. There was no denying it anymore. But she knew that, whether or not the Captain felt the same way, it was still wrong. He was engaged to be married to the Baroness. And for her part, she was one step away from taking her vows as a nun.

_Well, the only way it COULD be right is if we both profess our love for each other, he breaks off his engagement to the baroness and I leave the abbey. Then we could get married and live happily ever after!_ She laughed out loud at the absurdity of it all. She laughed and laughed at her own craziness until tears came to her eyes. _Oh, Maria, you've really lost it now!_ She wiped her eyes as the laughter died down. Suddenly, she sat upright and thought, _was really it that absurd an idea?_

Maria had no inkling of how long she had been sitting in the gazebo but the chilly gust of wind made her realize how late it must be. She picked up her mug and slowly walked back to the now-silent house. As she neared the iron gate that opens to the lake, she heard voices and looked towards the sound.

She saw Georg and the baroness on the balcony. He reached out and embraced the baroness tightly. She stroked his back sensuously as they continued to whisper sweet nothings to each other. Then she heard them laugh together. Maria's heart dropped when Georg moved towards the baroness and kissed her. Then they both went inside.

Maria stood there frozen for a moment. What was she doing, thinking that they had a chance to be together? The Captain was in love with the, baroness, and this was proof enough. She felt guilt wash over her for imagining the captain to have feelings for her. Her presence here might cause friction between him and the baroness, and it seeing them happy together was just going to cause her more pain. She knew she had to leave.

The empty mug fell from her hand and landed on the grass with a soft thud. But she didn't even realize she dropped it as she ran back inside the house, tears spilling carelessly from her eyes along the way.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Reviews my dear readers, pretty please? :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello again! Here's the next chapter. Sorry, it's a bit heavy on drama (so sorry sBerry181!) but I promise to try to keep it from going over the top! I cannot thank you all enough for all the input and reviews. You all made me feel very welcome here!

* * *

Georg woke up early the next day feeling refreshingly light and happy. Today was a fresh start, a new beginning. Today, he was not engaged to the baroness anymore and was free to declare his feelings to Maria.

_Maria._ The image of her face popped into his mind and immediately put a smile on his face. She was the one who made him feel alive again. The woman whom his children treated like a mother. The angel who brought him and his children together again. His chest felt like it was about to burst unless he spills all of that love out. He needed to tell her how much he cared for her.

He showered and dressed carefully, wanting to look his best. He was whistling to himself as he went down to the dining hall. But as he took the last step of the stairwell, his eyes caught sight of something out of place.

It was a small, white envelope, addressed to 'The Captain', in Maria's bold script. He felt a lump in his throat. His fingers trembled as he opened it, somehow knowing what it contained yet hoping he was wrong.

_Dear Captain,_

_I am terribly sorry to leave like this but I have no choice. After that dance, I realize I could have caused trouble, especially between you and the baroness._

_I have also been thinking about my own plans. You know that I cannot turn my back on something I've wanted since I was a little girl. I am ready to take my vows, Captain. By the time you read this, I will be back in the Abbey where I belong._

_May I wish you and the Baroness every happiness on your marriage. Please tell the children that I love them and I miss them already. They are welcome to visit me at the abbey anytime._

_Sincerely,_

_Maria_

Georg's hands shook as he read the letter. So many emotions went through him in the few seconds that he stood there. Maria was gone. And he didn't get a chance to tell her he loved her.

"Father?" Liesl found him standing at the hallway with a faraway look in his eyes while clutching a piece of paper.

He turned to her slowly. Liesl was shocked to see the pain written in his eyes. It was a familiar sight. She saw it once before, that morning he announced to them that their mother had passed away in the night.

"Father? What is the matter? Has something bad happened?" Liesl asked worriedly.

Georg closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was not willing to accept defeat, not that easily. He would go to the abbey this morning to try to talk to her. He decided not to tell the children about Maria's departure yet.

He opened his eyes to Liesl's piercing stare, her identical blue eyes meeting his.

"The baroness left for Vienna last night. We called off our engagement, Liesl," he told her quietly.

Liesl's mouth hung open at his reply. So the baroness left... somehow that didn't surprise her. But what shocked her was the gravity of her father's reaction to it. Her father must have loved the baroness so much to have felt that kind of pain at her departure. She knit her brows, thinking back to the times she had seen them together. She was **so** sure her father didn't love the baroness. She just cannot believe that the pain she saw in his eyes was because the baroness had left. Nevertheless, her father needed comforting.

"Oh Father, I am so sorry," Liesl went into his arms and hugged him.

"Don't be, Liesl," he replied, his voice a bit stronger and less tired. "Sometimes, some things are just not meant to be." He put his arm on her shoulder as he led her to the dining room.

* * *

The children were sitting at the table, looking up to their father with questioning faces. Maria and the baroness were nowhere to be found and the captain started breakfast without them.

Brigitta couldn't contain her curiosity. "Father, aren't we waiting for the baroness and for Fraulein Maria?"

Liesl glanced at her father. He looked at her, then at the rest of the children.

"The baroness isn't joining us, Brigitta. She left last night and will not be coming back." The children looked at each other in surprise. He saw their confusion, so he added, "We're not getting married anymore.".

The children, except for Liesl, suddenly wore grins on their faces and started chattering happily to one another. Kurt gave an exaggerated sigh of relief and the girls giggled. Liesl kicked Louisa and Frederick under the table, trying to signal to them to not look so happy. Georg caught her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Liesl. It's not at all a secret how you children feel about her," he smiled genuinely at her.

Liesl was about to reply when Marta cut in.

"But where is Fraulein Maria, Father?"

The table suddenly became quiet. Georg cleared his throat.

"Well, uh, your Fraulein Maria is at the abbey at the moment." Before the children could ask any more questions, he added, "And I shall be going to town too after breakfast and leave you all in the care of Frau Schmidt for the morning. I trust you will not get into any trouble?"

The children chorused their affirmative reply and continued eating happily, thinking that their favorite governess just took the day off.

Upstairs in the girls' room, Brigitta and Louisa couldn't stop talking about how nice it was now that the baroness was finally gone for good. As they chatted, Brigitta noticed that Liesl was still frowning.

"What's wrong Liesl? Aren't you happy that the baroness is gone?" Louisa asked her.

"Oh, Louisa. Yes I am but I feel sorry for Father," Liesl replied.

"What?" Louisa asked with a laugh. "Shouldn't we be happy for him? He obviously wasn't in love with her, you know?"

Liesl sat down at put her knuckles under her chin. "That's what I thought too... until..."

"Until what?" Brigitta asked, intrigued.

"Until I saw how sad he was this morning. Oh, he had that same look in his eyes when Mother died!" Liesl exclaimed.

Louisa's hand flew to her mouth. Brigitta gasped.

"That can't be true, Liesl" Brigitta declared resolutely. "Father did not love the baroness, that was plainly obvious. There must be something else that saddened Father..."

"But what?" Liesl and Louisa asked.

Brigitta squared her shoulders. "That, we'll have to find out."

* * *

Georg rang the bell at the abbey. Sister Margaretta came out and her eyes widened upon seeing him. She knew Captain Von Trapp. Almost everyone in Salzberg did. Sister Margaretta was the one who opened the gate last night to a crying Maria. She loved Maria like a little sister but Maria refused to tell her, or anyone what happened. She only said she wanted to be left alone for moment.

"Good morning, Sister. I am Georg Von Trapp. May I speak with Fraulein Maria please?"

Sister Margaretta let him in. "Wait here please," she said to him rather coldly.

She went to the office of Mother Abbess and knocked.

"Ave."

She entered her office and told her that Captain Von Trapp was outside, asking for Maria.

Mother Abbess was deeply concerned. Maria came back very late last night. She was distraught and asked to be left alone to pray. Now, the Captain was here asking to see her. Something must have happened at the villa last night. She needed to know what was going on.

"Please ask him to come in, Sister Margaretta".

A few minutes later, Captain Von Trapp was in the nun's office.

"Please have a seat, Captain," she gestured to the chairs opposite her desk.

"Thank you, Reverend Mother", Georg replied quietly.

"I understand you wanted to see Maria?"

"Yes, Reverend Mother. She left abruptly last night. We didn't get the chance to talk..."

"I haven't had the chance to speak with her either, Captain. She went into seclusion, you see. That is what postulants do right before they take their vows."

Georg's eyes widened with panic. "Oh please, Reverend Mother, I have to speak with her! Please give me a chance before sh-she..."

"She's not seeing anyone right now, Captain. She needs time to be alone, especially at this time. I don't know what happened or what precipitated this and I would very much appreciate it if you enlighten me." Her even voice showed no emotion. The captain felt his hands sweat as he sat there, about to tell the old nun how he felt about one of her postulants.

Mother Abbess listened carefully, not just to the words tumbling out of his mouth, but also to his body language... how he raked his hair in frustration, how his eyes shone whenever he mentions Maria's name, how agitated he looked when he found out that Maria had gone back to the abbey, intending to finally take her vows.

After almost an hour of watching and listening to the gentleman across her desk, she knew. There was no mistaking it. She knew what had to be done.

* * *

Georg left the abbey with a heavy heart. The Reverend Mother did not allow him to see Maria. He winced as he realized how pathetic he must have sounded when he practically begged at her feet to let him see Maria. He told her everything... how much Maria meant to him and the children, how much he cared for her, how he had broken off his engagement the moment he realized it was Maria he loved... But still, she sent him on his way, saying only that she will talk to Maria soon and reminding him that returning to the abbey and fulfilling her vows was Maria's decision alone.

How was he going to tell the children that Maria was not coming back tonight? Maybe not ever? They'd be devastated. She was the only mother Gretl and Marta had ever known. She was not only a mother but a friend to the older children. How can I tell them that the woman they had grown to love so much might not be coming back?

* * *

To be continued... (very soon!)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Without further ado, chapter 3 :)

* * *

Over dinner, the children asked again about Maria, who still wasn't back. Georg simply told the children that Maria was probably still at the abbey. He said she needed some time to think and pray over something important and that they should respect that. He looked away quickly, trying not to show the turmoil inside him as visions of Maria finalizing her vows came to mind.

"Does Fraulein Maria have a problem, Father?" Louisa asked him.

"I don't know, darling. She didn't really tell me about it. Let's just wait and hope that everything turns out well, shall we?" Georg smiled and tried to sound lighthearted and unaffected but underneath that, he was struggling to keep his emotions bottled up.

The children were all worried, but it was Brigitta who first came to the realization that Maria might not ever be coming back. _Maybe this was what was bothering Father... the departure of Maria, not the baroness,_ Brigitta thought.

She had been watching her father all afternoon. He seemed distant, not in the way he used to be, but definitely different from how he was for the past month. He had a sense of defeat about him, an aura of sadness that made him look older. He was outside near the gazebo as the other children played nearby. He would stop walking suddenly, stare off while clenching and unclenching his fists, then heave a sigh and continue walking. And now, even at the dinner table, he was unusually quiet, every so often glancing at the empty seat at other end of the table, the one that Maria occupies.

Suddenly, it all made sense to Brigitta. She remembered seeing them dance the Laendler. She saw how they looked at each other... the same way that her favorite romantic novels described people in love. _That's it, Father must be in love with Fraulein Maria!_

"Yes!" Brigitta said out loud, pumping her fist.

Everyone turned to her and she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, pardon me," Brigitta lowered her eyes as the two older girls looked at her with interest.

"Is anything the matter, Brigitta?" Georg asked curiously.

"Oh nothing Father. I was just caught up in my own thoughts", she replied quickly.

"Alright everyone," Georg told the children with a weary voice. "Let's all go to bed early today. I am still tired from last night's party and would like to retire early"

"Yes of course, Father", Liesl replied quickly. "I'll make sure everyone goes to bed early."

"Father?" Gretl looks up at him as he prepared to leave the table. "Since Fraulein Maria isn't here yet, would you be the one to read us a bedtime story please?"

Georg paused for a moment, then smiled at his youngest daughter. "Yes of course, darling."

Brigitta watched him closely as he replied to Gretl. The mere mention of Fraulein Maria's name and he had that look again. That faraway, longing in his eyes, admixed with a bit of sadness. There was no question in her mind anymore. He was in love with Maria. But why did she leave? Especially now that the baroness was gone?

She climbed into bed, still deep in thought. Suddenly, it hit her. _Fraulein Maria probably left without knowing that Father and the baroness are no longer engaged to be married!_ Filled with purpose, she closed her eyes knowing that she would have an exciting day tomorrow. First, she would tell her older sisters about her theory, then they would have to see Fraulein Maria at the abbey and get things straightened out.

* * *

As Gretl closed her eyes, Georg kissed her cheek and got up slowly. He tightened the belt of his robe then left the nursery and closed the door quietly. The house was silent, all the children were in bed already. He started down the corridor, not realizing he was going the wrong way. Instead of turning left to go to his own room, he turned right, going in the direction of the servants' wing of the villa. Only when he came upon the door to Maria's bedroom did he realize that his feet had brought him to the room of the woman occupying this thoughts. He stood there for a while as he tried to keep his emotions in check. Just when he found a reason to smile after so many years of loneliness, a reason to feel happy and complete once more, it was cruelly taken away from him again.

He put his hand to the doorknob, and a memory came back to him.

The last time he was in this room had been the night before he left for Vienna. There was a thunderstorm and the children had been frightened by it. They had sought refuge in Maria's room. He found them all here, singing and dancing, the little ones jumping on Maria's bed.

He closed his eyes, knowing that he wasn't going to find that scene this time. Without another thought, he turned the knob and entered her room.

It was dark and quiet inside. There was no reason to turn the lamp on and see how empty the room was without her. The curtains were pulled back, letting the fresh air in. Slivers of moonlight entered through the window and fell across her empty bed. He walked over to the bed and sat on it.

Georg loved her. He needed her. They all did. The Von Trapps were not complete without her. Not after what she had done for them. She was never just the governess. She was more a mother to the children in the last month than he had been a father to them in the past four years. She made a permanent, indelible mark on this family, and on his heart. As for Georg, she had never been just an employee to him. She had been a friend, an equal even from the beginning, when she refused to abide by his silly rules.

Georg reached for her pillow. He closed his eyes and put his arms around the it. The scent of Maria still lingered on the linen. Tears flowed freely from his eyes and onto her pillow.

_Maria, my wonderful, beautiful Maria. Please come back to us. We need you._

_I need you._

He turned his head, looked out the window and lifted his eyes to the sky. _Oh dear God, please. Please give us another chance. _ He slid down to the floor beside her bed, still clutching her pillow, sobbing his heart out.

* * *

"Ave."

It was late in the afternoon when Maria entered the office of Mother Abbess. The Reverend Mother had insisted on seeing her after speaking with the captain.

"Sit down, my child." Maria kissed her hand and sat down.

"Have you been unhappy, Maria? Tell me what happened, my dear."

Maria looked down at her lap. She didn't know where to start.

"Were they unkind to you?" she prodded gently.

Maria leapt from her chair and looked at the Reverend Mother. "Oh no, Mother. Not at all. I left the villa because... because I... I can't face him again." She averted her eyes and slumped back into her chair.

"Captain Von Trapp?" Maria nodded. She leaned closer to take a good look at Maria's face. Maria slowly lifted her face at her. "Are you in love with him?"

Maria's eyes widened as she quickly turned her crimson face away from the old nun. She stood up and paced the room.

"There were times when we looked at each other, and oh, I could hardly breathe! And when we danced, I thought he would...oh, I thought he was going to kiss me." Maria looked back at her. "Reverend Mother, that's what's been torturing me. I was falling in love with the captain who was engaged to someone else. And I was going to be a nun! To have asked for his love would have been wrong! Oh Mother, I have sinned terribly! I should never have allowed myself to feel that way. Please forgive me." She wrung her hands together agitatedly and tears were now flowing down her cheeks.

Mother Abbess sat silently as she digested everything. Earlier this morning, she held one piece of the puzzle, Captain Von Trapp's side of the story. Now, the missing piece is in her hand as well, the side of Maria. She walked over to where Maria stood and put her hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"Maria, the love of a man and a woman is holy too. There is nothing wrong with falling in love. You have a great capacity to love."

"But Mother, I am... er, **was**" she corrected herself "...in love with an engaged man..." she choked on the words. She could not bear to say it out loud again. "Oh Mother. What happened back there was wrong. Please help me do the right thing."

The Reverend Mother did not reply. She waited for Maria to continue.

"I spent all day praying, Reverend Mother. And I know now that I am ready to take my vows."

Mother Abbess looked kindly at Maria. "Maria, our abbey was not meant as an escape. You cannot take the vows of the sisterhood just to escape your problems. You have to face them."

Mother Abbess took Maria's hands in hers. "You'll have to go back, Maria. You need to find out first how God wants you to live your life. And those poor children, they need you too." she added.

At the mention of the children, Maria's face visibly softened. Mother Abbess saw the change in her face and smiled knowingly.

Maria looked down and nodded quietly.

"I will go back, Mother. But only to fulfill my obligation or until arrangements can be made for another governess." In her mind, Maria knew that she could not stay in the same house and watch the man she loves marry someone else.

Mother Abbess nodded and smiled at her but did not tell her what she knew. She wanted Maria to find out for herself.

"Maria, in His time, the good Lord will show you the way. Just have faith, my child. Have faith."

* * *

Maria took the last bus back to Aigen, hoping to be back early enough to tuck the children into bed. However, in a stroke of bad luck, the bus met some engine trouble and was delayed even further. By the time she arrived at the villa, it was almost ten o'clock in the evening.

She rehearsed in her mind again and again what she was going to say to the Captain when she saw him. _Start with a greeting (good evening, Captain), an explanation for my return (to fulfill my contract until September), then an apology for leaving abruptly (no, I will not give any explanations). Then maybe a 'how have you been'? Oh, no, that wouldn't do. It sounds too friendly. The baroness might think..._

Maria closed her eyes, trying to shut out the pain. She remembered that balcony scene quite clearly in her mind. How he gathered her into his arms and kissed her. She promised herself that she would not be a hindrance to his happiness. She was only coming back to see the children she loved deeply, to prepare them for her departure and then to say goodbye properly.

She went inside the gate and saw Frau Schmidt preparing to lock the doors. She ran up to the old housekeeper who smiled broadly upon seeing her.

"Maria! The captain didn't tell me you were coming back tonight." Frau Schmidt had no idea that Maria was planning to leave permanently and was rather surprised that she had her bag and guitar with her. She thought Maria had just gone out for the day.

"Oh, uh, I didn't tell him, Frau Schmidt," Maria replied, slightly embarrassed when she noticed Frau Schmidt glance at her baggage. "Is he busy? Should I go and see him now?"

"Oh, there's no need to do that tonight, Maria. He must be asleep by now. They all went to bed early."

Maria sighed in relief. She was tired and didn't really want to face him yet.

"The captain said he wasn't feeling well," Frau Schmidt paused, as if weighing something in her mind. "Maria, I'm not sure I should be telling you this. I don't think he's ill, but he's been quiet and sad all day, even the children noticed. I assume he was devastated that she had left him."

"She?"

"The baroness. They called off their engagement last night after the party. I assumed you knew!" Maria shook her head slowly, unbelievingly. "Anyway, she and Herr Detweiller left for Vienna almost immediately afterwards," the housekeeper continued.

Maria swallowed the lump in her throat. The baroness was gone? How could they call off their engagement after that tender scene on the balcony last night? So many questions were now piling up in her mind.

"I see," was all she could manage to say. Has it really been just last night that they danced together? Only last night that she ran away to the abbey? It felt like a lifetime ago.

"Well, you'd better go up to your room and rest, Maria. You can talk to the captain tomorrow."

"Thank you, Frau Schmidt. Goodnight." Maria picked up her bags and quietly went up to her room. Her heart was still hammering in her chest as she tried to keep calm on the outside.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, I'm getting on it already!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Again, thank you for all your lovely reviews, tips and ideas. I love reading them! It makes all this writing at night instead of sleeping worth it. And to all my readers, I hope that this chapter will make you smile today!

* * *

Maria climbed up the stairs to her room and shut the door quietly behind her. She sighed and leaned back against the door of the darkened room, trying to sort out her emotions.

The captain wasn't getting married to the baroness! Her heart almost leaped out of her chest the moment the words came out of the old housekeeper's mouth. But an instant later, she realized that Frau Schmidt hinted that he was affected badly by the breakup. Maria felt tears coming to her eyes again. It seems that fate was teasing her, sending her on an emotional roller coaster ride.

She reached for the lamp beside the door and turned it on. The light wasn't very bright but it was enough to give the room a soft glow. Suddenly, she gasped at the sight before her... The captain, in his night clothes, sitting on the floor beside her bed. She tiptoed closer. He had his arms around her pillow and seemed to be asleep.

What was he doing here? She wanted to think that he came to her room because he wanted to talk to her and forgot that she wasn't home? But she quickly cast her thoughts aside. She felt her heart go out to this broken man. He must have loved the baroness so much.

For a while, she stood transfixed. She then sat down quietly beside Georg, tucking her feet under her. She moved closer to him and noticed his tear-stained cheek. Without thinking, she brushed his cheek with the back of her hand, wiping away the trace of his tears.

Georg's eyes fluttered open as he felt the feathery touch on his face.

"Maria?" He sat up straight, suddenly wide awake. "Maria!"

Georg was shocked to see her. He had to touch her face, to make sure she was not just a dream.

"Oh Captain!"

They reached for each other... Georg held Maria tightly, as if afraid to let her disappear from his life again. Maria felt his strong arms envelop her and she buried her face on his chest. Her arms went around his back, stroking gently, intending to comfort him. She looked up towards his face and their eyes met. But before he could say anything, Maria spoke first.

"Captain, I'm so sorry to hear about the baroness!" her eyes looked at him sadly.

Georg backed away and looked at her curiously. "You are?"

Maria blinked. She looked at him again. There was something in his eyes she didn't quite understand.

"I... I heard from Frau Schmidt that the baroness, uh that she left... and that you seem to be... um, unhappy since then..."

"Oh," Georg bit his lip, not knowing exactly what was on her mind. Was she really sorry that the baroness left? He decided that he needed to tell her the truth already.

"Maria, I am sad not because the baroness left. I was the one who broke off the engagement, you see ..."

Maria's eyes grew as large as saucers. "You did?"

"Yes, yes, I did."

"I don't understand... The night that I left, I saw you two on the balcony. You were ki-..., uh you seemed to be so in love and I..." she looked away, blushing furiously.

Georg's eyes lit up suddenly. Now he understood what was going on in her little head.

"You dropped your mug, Maria. That was yours, wasn't it? I found it this afternoon but thought nothing of it until now. You saw us at the balcony last night, didn't you" He asked her gently.

Maria nodded, a frown still on her pretty face.

"But Captain, how could you break off your engagement when you were obviously in lo-..." Maria started to ask but Georg put a finger to her lips. She lowered her eyes, a flush creeping up her cheeks. Never had they been this close. Her lips burned with his touch. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Maria, what you saw was me saying goodbye to a dear friend and thanking her for letting me off easy. I felt terribly guilty when I told her that I couldn't marry her because... I was in love with someone else. And that's why I was unhappy, Maria. Because..." his voice dropped to a mere whisper, soft as a caress. "Because the woman I loved ran away without saying goodbye."

He touched her chin and made her look back at him.

Maria held her breath as the captain's words registered in her brain. She looked up to his face, and saw the very same eyes that looked at her during the Laendler.

He lowered his head and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

The moment his lips touched hers, all the bottled up emotions they both kept in suddenly came rushing forth. Maria's arms came up and entwined themselves around his neck. He put one hand on the back of her head, the other around her waist and pulled her even closer.

Maria could not form a single, cohesive thought since his lips found hers. She was completely lost in the moment. Oblivious to the world. As if the only thing that mattered now was this... the two of them, together. She didn't care about the propriety of it. Nothing else mattered.

Georg pulled back and took a deep breath. He looked at Maria. Her eyes were still closed, her cheeks flushed, her lips red.

"I love you."

Maria's eyes flew open. A moment later, she threw herself into his arms again.

"Can this be happening to me? Oh Captain, I thought this could never be!"

"And I thought I had lost you forever," Georg cupped her face in his hands.

"And I'm glad you found me," Maria smiled back at him. "Captain..."

"Georg." He corrected her.

"Um, Georg..." she said shyly. "The night I left, I was so confused. I knew I was in love with you. And after we danced, I dared hope that you felt the same way. But when I saw you and the baroness together, I felt terrible for wanting you for myself. As much as I was in love with you, I knew I could not even pray that you might love me back. At that moment, the only thing I could think of was to get as far away from you as possible. To make sure that neither you nor the baroness see what was inside my heart. I was afraid you or she would find out and..."

"Shhh Maria. Everything is okay now." He pulled her into his arms and stroked her back. He held her gently, rubbing her back in slow, lazy strokes that made Maria shiver. She looked back at him and he was gazing back at her with fire in his eyes.

Their lips met a second time. But this time, there was a hunger that was unmistakable. His tongue swept across her lips and they parted for him. He groaned as he tasted the sweetness of her mouth for the first time.

Maria was unsure of what to do so he let Georg take the lead. He explored her mouth, trying to remain gentle as not to scare her. But fear was the last thing in Maria's mind. She let her hand travel to the sides of his face. Then her fingers found his earlobe and absently began to trace around it with her index finger. She heard him shudder and he caught her fingers in his hand.

He broke off the kiss. He brought Maria's fingers to his lips and kissed them.

She felt a jolt of electricity travel from her fingers up to her arm. Georg looked at her and she met his gaze.

"Maria... I think I should to go back to my room now," he told her gently. He helped her up from the floor and they sat down on the bed.

"Did I do something wrong, Georg?" Maria asked worriedly.

"Oh-ho, no, no. Not at all, my love," he corrected her quickly. "I was afraid I might lose all semblance of sanity if we continue with this," Georg winked.

Maria covered her deeply crimson face in embarrassment. "Oh!"

He took her hands away from her face and held them in his. "Walk me to your door?"

She nodded. They stood up together and leisurely strolled the short distance to the door. But before he opened it, Georg gathered Maria into his arms again and she rested her head on his chest.

Georg closed his eyes and said a short prayer of gratitude.

"Maria, you are back to stay...?" Georg looked at her, almost finding it hard to believe that she was, indeed, back, and he dared hope, for good.

She gazed at him with a twinkle in her eye. "If I could be of any help, Captain."

He breathed a sigh of relief and held her tightly. "You already have, my love. More than you know."

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be The End. But I was toying with the idea of writing an epilogue chapter... about what happened to Brigitta and her plans and maybe what happened to Elsa :) Please share your thoughts with me and thank you for reading!


	5. Epilogue

Brigitta woke up early, eager to start the day. She jumped up from her bed and went to wake up Liesl and Louisa.

The two older girls groaned as Brigitta shook them awake. "Louisa, Liesl, wake up! I have something important to tell you!"

Louisa opened her eyes, gave her an annoyed look and turned her back to Brigitta.

"What's going on, Brigitta," Liesl asked, now awake as well.

"Liesl, I know what's wrong with Father!" Brigitta said excitedly.

Louisa opened her eyes again and sat up. Brigitta ignored her.

"He's in love with Fraulein Maria! Father probably thinks that Fraulein Maria isn't coming back and that's why he's brooding like a penned cow!" Brigitta rambled, proud of her sleuthing abilities.

"Are you sure about this Brigitta?" Liesl and Louisa asked at the same time.

"Yes! Fraulein Maria must be in love with Father too, that's why she left!" she continued to explain. "She knows that Father is to be married."

"But he isn't anymore," Louisa argued.

"Exactly! Because she didn't know it yet when she left! Don't you see it? They both missed knowing that they we're in love with one another! Oh, we'd better do something quick!"

"Alright then," Liesl replied. "We shall go to the abbey after breakfast and tell Fraulein Maria that Father isn't marrying the baroness anymore".

"And we have to convince her to come back," Brigitta added.

"Okay, you two. I hope you're right. It still sounds a bit far-fetched to me." Louisa said.

* * *

They came down to the dinner table and to their surprise, Maria was already downstairs sipping her coffee, just like she does every morning.

Brigitta gasped. She was so sure of her conclusions. Louisa looked at her and smirked. Liesl just smiled and went over to Maria.

"Hello Fraulein Maria. I see you're back."

"Oh, hello Liesl. Hi girls. Yes, I got back late last night. Why are the three of you up so early today?" Maria asked them.

"Well, Brigitta had this crazy little idea and woke us up early," Louisa replied, rolling her eyeballs.

"And what might that be, Brigitta?"

Brigitta blushed. She was almost never wrong. "Well, you see, we missed you yesterday and I thought..."

"What she's trying to say is that, we thought of visiting you..." Liesl continued, stopping Brigitta from saying her theory out loud to Maria and possibly embarrassing her. Maria looked at Liesl carefully. And just like before, she knew Liesl was keeping something from her.

"Oh, how sweet of you, Brigitta!" Maria hugged the little girl, who was still looking at her with disbelief. "I'm sorry I left without telling you what was going on. There were just some things I needed to think about." Maria apologized to them.

"It's alright, Fraulein Maria," Liesl replied immediately. "Father said we needed to give you time to yourself. I'm sure you don't get much of that around here."

Maria laughed and hugged all three of them.

Maria still had the three girls in her arms when she saw Georg came down the stairs with the Gretl and Marta in each hand, the boys behind him. Her heart started fluttering when she saw him.

He was wickedly handsome this morning. He looked more relaxed today that she has ever seen him before. His hair wasn't combed back in its usual severe manner. Today, it fell across his forehead, making him look much younger. He caught her gaze and winked at her.

"Hello girls," he greeted the three who had their backs to him.

"Good morning, Father!" they chorused.

Gretl and Marta came to Maria and hugged her affectionately.

"We missed you yesterday, Fraulein Maria," Gretl told her almost accusingly.

"Gretl, Marta, I missed you too! I'm sorry I didn't spend the day with you yesterday. There were just some things that I needed to think about, darling." Maria added quickly, "But since I'm yours all day, what would you like to do? I'm sure your father will agree to let us have some fun today?"

Georg raised an eyebrow but had a grin on his face. "Okay, I think you all missed your favorite Fraulein yesterday. What did you have in mind?"

"A picnic, of course!" Louisa replied immediately.

"Yes, yes!" the children all agreed as well.

Georg looked at Maria. "Well then, it seems to be all arranged?" The children all nodded their heads excitedly. "Alright. A picnic it is. I suggest we have a heavy breakfast first. Then you can get dressed in your, uh, 'play clothes' and we will leave soon after. I will ask cook to pack us enough food for a late lunch. What do you say to that?"

Liesl looked at her father incredulously. "You're going with us to the mountain, Father?" He stole a glance at Brigitta who had a hard time suppressing her excitement. Maybe she was right after all?

"I don't see why not, Liesl. Unless you don't want your poor old father to join you..." Georg said with an exaggerated mock sadness.

"Oh Father, of course we'd love for you to come!" Brigitta quickly interrupted. "Will that be alright with you, Fraulein Maria?" she tested the waters, pointedly including Maria in the conversation.

Not surprisingly, Maria was blushing. "Why yes, of course he can come, Brigitta!" Brigitta couldn't help but smile.

* * *

The children happily skipped ahead as the nine of them made their way up the mountain. Georg caught Maria's eye and she gave him a smile. He reached for her hand and kissed it. Maria blushed furiously, afraid that the children had seen. But he released her hand just as Frederich looked back to check on them. Maria wasn't sure about the children accepting her as their dad's new love. After all, they obviously love their mother so much and she was just a governess to them.

When they reached their favorite spot, the children immediately took out their things: Brigitta her book, the boys, their ball, Liesl her needlework, and the smallest children started running around to look for flowers. Georg joined the boys playing ball while Maria sat under a tree, tinkering with her guitar.

Maria kept stealing glances at Georg. For the first time, he went out of the house without his jacket and tie. His white shirt was open deeply at the neck, a few curls of dark hair peeking out of them. They were buttoned up earlier in the day but he decided it had gotten too hot and unbuttoned the top few during their ball game.

Brigitta stole a peek at Maria from behind her book. The governess was looking at Father again. She couldn't help but think that she had been correct, and seeing Maria now gave her more confidence in her conclusions. She also noticed the change in her father. He had never been this carefree. He had never even joined them in their games before. And here he was now, laughing and running after the boys. She sighed happily. Even if they weren't in love yet, she would make sure that they would be soon.

A very short time later, the children were all hungry again. Maria helped the smaller kids with their sandwiches and Georg passed the apples around. They all sat under the shade of the big tree, happily eating their lunch. Maria was flanked by the two little girls and Georg sat from across her, watching her. She was in her element. The sunshine on her face, the fresh breeze blowing her hair, sitting with his daughters beside her... she looked absolutely beautiful.

Georg knew she was the one. Since Agathe died, he had never felt this kind of connection with any other woman, not even with Elsa whom he asked to marry him. He couldn't even remember why he had even asked her in the first place. But with Maria, he knew he wanted her to be his wife, to be the mother of his children, to spend the rest of his life with.

Brigitta caught her father this time. He was looking at Maria with such a fierce intensity that she gasped almost audibly. She elbowed Liesl and pointed at her father with her eyes. Liesl followed her gaze and her eyes widened, her mouth curling up into a smile. The little ones were already done with lunch so Liesl took the opportunity immediately.

"Who wants to go to the brook up ahead?" Liesl asked enthusiastically.

"Me, me!

"I wanna go!"

"Let me go too Liesl!"

Liesl laughed at their enthusiasm. "Father, would it be alright? Frederich, Louisa and I will take care of them, I promise," Liesl pleaded, her eyes glowing innocently.

Georg laughed and nodded. The children ran away happily. He followed them with his eyes til they were out of sight. Then he turned to Maria.

"We're alone now..." stating the obvious. She looked nervous. It was different last night. The room wasn't so bright, and they had both been tired, emotional and sleepy. Now in broad daylight, she wasn't quite sure of herself. He scooted to her side and took her hand immediately. He brought it up to his lips. "I've missed you."

She smiled slightly.

"What's wrong, my love?" Georg asked, cupping her cheek, noticing she wasn't her usual bubbly self.

"Georg, I was just worried about the children finding out... about us," she lowered her eyes shyly. "I'm just their governess and I don't know if they'll take kindly to the fact that they'll have to share their father with me."

"Maria, look at me," Georg put both hands on the sides of her face. She looked up at him slowly.

"The children already love you," he began but Maria interrupted "Yes, but as their governess!"

Georg shook his head, still not letting her go. "No Maria. I've seen them. They treat you like their mother, Maria. They love you like a mother. There's nothing to worry about, love."

"Are you sure, Georg?"

He nodded and brought his face closer to hers. "Yes, I'm sure. And I'm sure of something else, Maria..."

Maria raised both eyebrows, waiting for him to continue.

* * *

Liesl gave Brigitta a conspiring look as they led their siblings away from Maria and their father. When they were out of sight, Brigitta and Liesl stopped and smiled at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Liesl?"

"Oh yes, I think I am, Brigitta!"

"What's going on?" Louisa and Frederick asked.

"Aren't we going to the brook yet?" Gretl interrupted as well.

Liesl crouched to meet her two youngest sisters in the eye. "We won't be going to the brook just yet, Gretl, Marta. We're going to spy on Father and Fraulein Maria!"

"What? Don't tell me you still believe that they're in love, Liesl!" Louisa retorted.

"But they are!" Brigitta interjected. "Didn't you see how Father looks at her?"

"Come on, Louisa. We'll just take a short look at how they act together when we're not there!" Brigitta persisted, and Liesl nodded in agreement.

The children slowly made their way around to the back of the tree where their father and their governess were. They saw that their father was sitting so close to Maria and they all got excited, even Louisa. They crept nearer and saw their father put his hands on Maria's face and talk to her soothingly. Brigitta had to cover Gretl's mouth as her gasps became louder and louder. Kurt covered his eyes. Frederich was red in the face. But the girls couldn't take their eyes off the couple. They crept even nearer and heard their father say, "...and I'm sure of something else Maria..."

"I'm sure I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Liesl and Brigitta looked at each other with big eyes and open mouths.

Maria gasped. "Oh Georg, yes!" She flung her arms around him and he held her tightly.

They couldn't hold back anymore. There was a stampede as the children rushed to them in a flurry of excited talk, congratulations and giggles.

Georg heard the noise and whirled around to see his children rushing over to them. He only had enough time to brace himself as Gretl flung herself on him. Marta came up to hug Maria. The older children, led by Liesl, tried to act calm but Georg knew they had heard their conversation.

"Liesl..." he began.

Liesl's eyes were dancing. "Oh Father, we're so sorry to have spied on you! But we just had to know! Fraulein Maria," she stepped near Maria, "I'm so glad you love Father!"

Maria felt tears in her eyes at the obvious acceptance of Georg's children. "Thank you Liesl, thank you children."

Georg watched his children together with Maria as they gave her a flurry of kisses and hugs. Maria was the answer to their prayers. She was the mother the children needed. She was the cure his broken heart badly needed. He thought for a long time that he had lost the capacity to fall in love again. Luckily, he was wrong. Love had found its way back to his life. And now he finally felt complete.

The end :)


End file.
